godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SolZen321/A Better Godzilla Minecraft Mod
Hey guys, the names SolZen, I'm an Admin over on the UItraman Wiki but I'm also a Godzilla fan (actually I was a Godzilla Fan before I was an Ultraman Fan now that I think about...) Now many of you may have heard of the game Minecraft, that game with the blocks and mining (hence the name). Now some of you may or may not know but there is a Godzilla mod for Minecraft right. At the time of this posting they have the Big G himself, Kiryu and King Ghidorah and they have plans for Mothra, Baragon and Burning Godzilla. For more info go here. Now despite what the name says, I don't actually have a problem with the mod, I think its wonderful, Godzilla is rivals the King as the strongest mob in the game, (Mob is a term for NPC, villagers, animals and monsters), even though in the latest Ore Spawn Mod update, whenever the King Spawns Godzilla strangely despawns for some odd reason so no one know can actually have the two fight and see who's strongest. This blog is not to criticize the mod creators, they are Godzilla fans clearly and are doing great work to show the character, I just have a different preference on how I personally would've like my Godzilla mod, but alas, I don't play Minecraft and can't code a mod. I have actually tried to get on the forums and say all of this there but for some reason that's not working for me... so if anyone wants to go on the mob websites forums and point them here that would be great, I'm no holding my breath but aside the point. Now main difference in taste is how Godzilla should affect Gameplay, in the mod he is mainly a boss character in terms of how strong he is and in a fight, if the you got the best armor in all the entire Mod library, gave them the best enchantments and the best sword... you more than likely will die from one hit from his firebreath...seriously. My Advice Now some advice on how to make it better. *Greater Resistance: Godzilla basically has no resistance against attacks, personally things should just bounce of him the same way projectiles bounce of the T-Rex in the Fossils and Archeology mod *Make his firebreath blue: And make it stronger if possible. If you want ideas for attack FX look at the Rival Rebels mod which has lasers and electric beams. *Make him bigger: This one I know to be tricky since if he's too big he will cause lag in the game but it's weird that there are player homes built without cheating that dwarf him as well as the trees in the jungle biome. *Make him spawn in the ocean Biome, I know they are working on that. But he should get swimming animations just as Ghidorah should get flying animations *Make him bulldoze through obstacles: Any and everything except obsidian and harder materials. *Give him a sense of weight: To often when I see him he gets knocked into the air, as a Kaiju mob he needs to feel like he actually a huge mass of weight, some tips would be destroying grass beneath him, breaking uneven rocks beneath him, the previously mentioned bulldozing thing and a great deal of resistance to be knocked back, in fact that should be standard for all the Kaiju mobs *The oxygen destroyer should not be so easy to craft: When I mean easy, I mean make four or five is not going to be a problem for anyone but a Minecraft noob. The thing is a rocket launcher, it does 50,000+ damage while Godzilla only has 10,000 life points. *He should be Immune to the Radiation poisoning of the nukes from other Mods, in fact he should convert it into health and/or buffs *He should have a sense of presence, you should hear his footsteps before you see him, make it rain when he's nearby, something that gives that feeling of Oh S&^t! to the player. *Change his attack pattern/animations so he is better at fighting other giants mobs, flying mobs and when surrounded, these are three situations where he had problems. Also he should hunt down other powerful mobs like Godzilla did in some of the films. *Better animations: The Kaiju animation need some help, the leg swinging thing doesn't help with the presentation of the Kaiju. Go and check out the Fossil and Archeology Mod on how to animate large creatures, the T-Rex was done very well Now what I would want personally For these idea, it could be a seperate mod or an add-on for the Godzilla mod called Kaiju Survival. For this I advise you get modpacks like Voltz that have weapons and shield generators along with Nukes and other missiles and explosive, but most importantly... Restoration Bombs for when you world is getting totaled because you summoned so many Kaiju. *First I would want my Godzilla Mob to have all the qualities I mention previously, which honestly they are probably already working on without me having to tell them but whatever, and most importantly there should only be possibly one. Why one, because when he comes around he should be a terror. *My Godzilla would have 50,000 life points, be resistant to everything, including fire and to the point he could survive a nuclear or anti-matter, yes there are mobs for those, strike, he should have ridiculous regeneration, like 50 point every half a second. He should be able to survive anything like that, why so OPness...? *Simple, Big G wouldn't spawn unless someone fired a nuke, which causes radiation, in the form of an area of effect or transformed blocks, all of which cause radiation poisoning. When that comes he will spawn and track down the player that fired the missile or used the explosive. *Another Idea is a survival mode with him where Big G has different phases of behavior. **Calm phase: He has spawned in the ocean Biome and he does nothing except swim and kill other hostile mobs he comes across. There is no storm, he's deep beneath the waves minding his own business. The player has a certain number of days before does anything, a certain number of days to build a base with whatever mods or modpacks they have installed. **Hunting Phase: Time's up and he comes to land, he attacks any and every other kind of aggressive mob, when in the water he generates a tidal wave. He is finally going to go on land and march towards the player. The start of this Phase would be signified by Godzilla roar (preferably the 2014 one) which would be heard all over the world. **Attack Phase: When he finds the player or is attacked by another mob, his eyes turn red and he will kill EVERYTHING nearby, this can give the player the time to make some distance between him and Big G. The goal is to find something to stop Big G or at the very least survive as much as possible. In attack phase he can burrow by bulldozing into he earth and climbing up, so going underground is not an option **Another thing is that if there is another Monster mob, a mob with more than a certain amount of HP, then Godzilla will spawn and attack that. Now some ideas were inspired by user KoopaGalaxian's idea in the comment section *Now Big G has three different sets of moves according to each of his phases and animations. With each phase he gains access to more sets of moves. **Swimming: ***Bite: ***Tail Swing: Will knock back anything ***Body Slam: He rams things **Hunting Phase: ***Firebreath ***Stomping: To deal with pesky little targets ***A Claws attack: To deal with other Kaiju ***Tail Swing: **Attack Phase ***Stronger Firebreath: He can now hit targets from a distance ***360 Firebreath: He uses his fire breath and spins around, for when he getting attack by multiple enemies ***EMP roar: Knocks out all electronic devices, rarely used. **If the player doesn't play survival he will only spawn if the player uses weapon with the words Nuke or Nuclear in them. **Godzilla will occasionally rise to feed on any nuclear reactors, so it would smart to have a decoy reactor near the water for him to feed, he when he's searching he's in hunting mode, if you attack him its attack mode Mothra: Now this I got from KoopaGalaxian and I'm just adding to it. *Birth Island: A biome that generates in the ocean biome, there should only be one. *It is inhabited by a tribe, a unique village of NPCs who are neutral towards you. They will give you quests or you can trade with them to become more friendly and meet the Shobijin. *If you attack the tribe or the Shobijin, the tribe will attack you. You are given three Minecraft days before Mothra's egg hatches. If you befriends the fairies she will still spawn but will be friendly to you and only attack aggresive mobs.. **At this stage she can ***Shoot spider webs ***An energy Beam (Ala Rebirth of Mothra) ***Go invisible ***A basic ram attack that sends you flying. Breaks blocks. *If you do attack, she will give you six or so minecraft days before she becomes an adult. **Her abilities would include. ***Hurricane winds/a tornado ***Her flight causes knock back ***Create a cloud of pollen that stops electronics and causes blindness, poison and wither. ***Energy Beams ***Ram attack ***Can restore blocks and clean up radiotactive spills and the effects of the Oxygen destroyer. **If you befriended her you will be given an item that calls her **If she dies another egg wll spawn. G.D.F *These guys should have a base biome and a some bases in other biomes. *The for mobs they spawn personnel, pilots who ride maser tank mobs, fighters. *They have a special workbench where you can craft the Garuda, Super X, Mechgodzilla. *They will naturally fight Space Monsters Space Monsters *They have a random chance of coming from the sky. If you have a mod with a space dimension or other worlds, you could see them there. *They include, Gigan, Hedorah, Spacegodzilla, King Ghidorah, Orga, they never spawn together though unless... *You create a monster caller. A device that when active summons the nearest Kaiju and sets them into attack mode. Useful for multiplayer games like Voltz Wars. At the highest uprade it can cause multiple Kaiju to spawn. *For trophies they drop, Gigan's claw, Hedorah Eyeball, A space Crystal, Ghidorah Skull and Orga Claw. Weapons: Stuff you can craft to fight Kaiju, because let's face it these guys probably will be overpowered. *Maser Tanks: Tanks you can ride and use to fight, just don't get close *Fighter planes: *The Garuda: Powerful, fast, not a lot of hp *The Super X: Not as fast but built like a tank, if time correctly can reflect monster attacks *Kiryu/Mechagodzilla: Which ever name you prefer, the only monster you can 'ride' into battle. Can be healed with electricity. *Satelite Bombardments: Shoot lasers, missiles and at the highest upgrade black hole bullets. *Oxygen destroyer: A placable bomb, it insta-kills everything in a biome and turns it into the Devastated Biome. This can be reduced if it is used in the water. Devastated blocks don't spawn... him if underwater. Unlockable and Other Monsters Note Weaker Kaiju would be monsters that are still kaiju size and have Kaiju mob characteristics but there health is low enough that Big G would not target them. *These are monsters that don't naturally spawn and the player must do something to create them, or hidden monsters the player can find and tame. *Kiryu: Craft him at a G.D.F workbench *Biollante: Craft a seed using Godzilla Cells/blood which ever is easier and any kind of seed. The thing about her is that whatever Biome (except for the ocean) she is spawned in, she takes over, so be careful *Megagirus: Drop Godzilla extract into the water of a swamp biome and she will eventually spawn. *Battra: Radiate a Mothra Egg and he will spawn instead, upon dying it will still be a Mothra egg that spawns, immediately goes to hunting/attack phase and is stronger than Mothra in battle. *Baragon: He just spawns in Multiplayer mode. He is usually up and about on the surface and is harmless unless provoked. He shoots fireballs and when injured will burrow underground. One of the Weaker Kaiju. *Anguirus: He spawns under ground in mountain biomes, he usually lives in a layer, his only skill is burrowing and a curl up attack. While doing his curl up attack he is vulnerable to knockback. *Titanosaurus: This guy spawns in the ocean and is one of the weaker Kaiju given than Big-G preys on this guy, can be tamed with fish. *Baby Godzilla: A reward for actually killing Godzilla, assuming you find him in time. He will be out in the ocean biome and can be tamed with wheat (Godzilla VS Mechagodizilla Reference). If you wait too long he will grow into Little Godzilla where he is still harmless but takes more to tame him, then Godzilla Junior who requires meat, two stacks worth before he become a full grown Godzilla. After you tame him you have to feed him Uranium based items to make him grow after which you have a tame Godzilla you can call with a button. *Fairy Mothra: A reward for taming Mothra, this pet will protect you from normal mobs and heal you, you can talk to it to call Mothra. *King Ceasar: He spawns underground and to wake him you place and activate several note blocks around him. He is friendly, even when attacked and will fight other monster. His special is that he can reflect other monster attacks and effects. Note he will only remain friendly while within hearing range of music so be sure to get a lot of them and only friendly to the player that awoke him, his allies and NPCs *Gamera: He spawns underground in one of the colder biomes, to wake him you have to place Lava around him and raise his temperature. Tame him with a bucket of Lava, Uranium, or a bucket of Oil. If he dies he will spawn an egg near where he dies that you can hatch for tamed baby Gamera, grow it the same way you would tame it. He will naturally go after Aggressive Kaiju, or Godzilla if he targets the player. *Destroyah: The before mentioned him, this one is simple, use the Oxygen destroyer on land or place a Devastated block on the ground above the water. Eventually Destroyah crabs will spawn, after a certain amount of time they will join and form the larger forms, the crabs don't stop spawning until the final form or the blocks are destroyed or submerged. Stays away from cold biomes, or just snow in general since yeah, coding is not that easy. He is the strongest monster except for... *Burning Godzilla: Not really a monster so much as a form of Godzilla. In this stage Godzilla gets a power up, his beam is stronger, everything he touches get set on fire and touching him gives radiation poisoning. He's what happen when Godzilla absorbs too much radiation/radioactive material. You have sixty MInecraft days before he explodes in a blast that dwarves any nuke and covers a wide area with radiation. If he dies prematurely you're safe. Burning Godzilla is always in attack/hunting mode and goes after the closest player. Transformation These allow the player to transform into a kaiju *Minilla: This derpy transformation is half the size of most Kaiju, can only shoot smoke rings and is not good in a fight, but if something attacks while you are using it, Godzilla will come and defend you. *Utsuno Ikusagami: The ultimate warrior, this require that you find three sacred objects in temples spawn all over the map, whoever gets them will be able to fight and slay monsters on their own. You can also fix any damage caused by them. *Ultraman: I have a whole nother Blog on that on Ultra Wiki, Here Multiplayer: The rules of multiplayer are simple, last man standing. It's best that you get the Sync mod to circumvent that rule that if you die you lose. *For the first hundred of so minecraft days, it's a normal game of Voltz wars, then the Kaiju start to attack and who ever fired a nuke should beware. During the peacful phase, the one life rule is not implemented and players can go search for the transformation items and sleeping Kaiju they can befriend/tame. Kaiju Apocalypse: Another idea for a game mode, the premise is simple. The Kaiju are already up and about and the world has been destroyed, your job now is to rebuild civilization To win you must #Build a thriving city #Destroy all aggresive Kaiju Mod/Game elements it should have #Minecraft Seasons: In Fall and Winter it is hard and impossible to grow crops, but in Spring, every thing grows super fast is almost all Biomes and normal in summer,meaning you have to plan, each season is sixty minecraft days. #Minecraft Comes Alive style NPCs: People have families and you can have one as well, each person has a job, however in this mod you have to make hard decisions, people will come to you to join your settlement, individuals, couples and families and chances are you cannot take on everyone. The more people you turn away the more marauders will spawn and no you can't just kill them. You will also have to deal with other villages who you can trade with or fight over resources with. People may steel from you and you may steel from them. In a mod with giant monster roaming around, surviving should be so simple, in Minecraft, after you survive that first night, chances are surviving becomes much easier. The first part of making a settlement is making a town hall. #Like before other mods/ modpacks like Voltz, tekkit or FTB should be used in conjunction. Category:Blog posts